She will steal your heart
by MusaForever
Summary: Despite seeming an average student at Alfea, Musa has actually a secret. She counts on Flora, one of her dearest friends to assistance and while she takes care of those who have been wronged, Riven, a Red Fountain student, is determined to catch her and find who she really is.


**I decided to create another fanfic inspired on a serie I watched when I was younger and rewatched recently. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Red Fountain's main goal is to train young men to use and control their own skills, hoping that one day they will serve their own home realm's military.

But until they graduate, it's their mission as the best of the best, or their _duty_ as Codatorta likes to say, to protect every creature that cries for their help.

That's what five Red Fountain's boys, the Specialists, have been doing all night long. They have been trying to protect, not a person but a painting, from being stolen... Not their usual kind of mission but the person that requested their help is a very, very rich man that could easily give a good donation to their school if they do a good job and they could really use some new weaponry.

Besides the thief threatening to steal that painting is already quite known around Magix. The Specialists had also had one or two struggles with the thief themselves but somehow that mysterious person always managed to confuse them and complete the assault.

The rumors say that the infamous, powerful, mischievous thief is actually a girl. Some laugh at this theory but probably, it is right... After all, what kind of man uses a skirt? But since no one actually saw the thief clearly, there are no certain about anything...

People call her the Melody Angel.

The Specialists want to catch her as soon as possible and more than anyone else because these mysterious person has always a new and original plan to steal something valuable and no one ever manages to even take even a glimpse at her. But she does have a big advantage towards them. Magic... Yes, she is a magical creature and uses it in her advantage in every possible way.

It just drives everyone crazy! Especially one of the Specialists, the magenta haired boy, Riven.

No one understands very well the reason to this obsession, but the tougher warrior of Red Fountain actually became addicted to this criminal! He wants to catch her more than anything! Why? No one really knows... There are many rumors but the truth not even his friends know.

Now here they are, waiting not so patiently for her arrival. Riven, however never enjoyed to wait, so he took matters in his own hands and climbed a tree, so that way he may remain hided between the leaves and has a greater chance to actually see the Melody Angel than the others, since she always make her big entrance jumping from the roof. He doesn't know why but he guesses it's just her thing... He couldn't help but notice how silent everything is... and how damn suspicious that seems...

Suddenly the heavy silent is interrupted by the break of a window followed by the powerful sound of the mansion's alarm.

The boys run, hurriedly entering the mansion. But they were too late again. The painting has been stolen and the owner of the mansion was kneeling on the floor screaming enraged.

"I've been stolen! This painting was more valuable than my own life!" The man screamed at the empty wall as he slowly got up and turned towards the Specialists. "This is all your fault!" He pointed accusatively at them.

"Sir, we understand your agitation but..." Helia, the sensitive one, said trying to calm the old man down with some common sense. But he was interrupted by Brandon, as usual.

"Hey guys, look! It's her!" Brandon said looking defiantly and angrily at the Melody Angel jumping gracefully with the stolen painting in her hands.

As soon as he said those words her giggle was heard all over the room. The mysterious thief with a jump, despite the futile attempts of the Specialists to catch her with one of their engines, left the house through the window she broke herself.

As she left she giggled, mocking at them.

"I can't believe it! The precious painting I stole!" The old man screamed forgetting all about the presence of the Specialists.

"What's that? What did you say?" Sky, the famous and respected Prince of Eraklyon approached him questioning to himself if he heard him right.

"N-nothing." The man coughed gaining his composure "I believe you don't have anything else to do here, so please..." He pointed vigorously at the door "...leave!" He said seriously.

"Hey guys!" Helia called interrupting the unpleasant situation he was witnessing. However, he didn't seem to have noticed at all the tension forming in the room as he was analyzing one other particular painting hanging on the wall. Helia is not only a fighter and a great Red Fontain student but he is, as well, a talented artist. He is probably one of the few students of his school that is actually sensitive enough to understand the world of art.

The boys turned into his direction as Helia stared at the painting.

"This painting..." He said calmly as his friends approached, despite the man's complaints. "It's a painting stolen from Magix Museum last week." He said now looking at the owner of the mansion.

"D-don't say nonsenses, boy! It's just a painting I bought!" He screamed approaching Helia that moved to the next painting.

"That one is also a stolen painting from two months ago." Helia said glaring at the man.

"Well, well, I think we have something to do here after all, huh guys?" Brandon said angrily, much unlike his usual mood but this whole stolen paintings story was really getting on his nerves.

"I think you own us an explanation, sir." Timmy said approaching the man with the rest of the specialists.

**Riven POV**

I hope she doesn't take too long to show herself! I can't believe I'm missing all the fun just to stay here waiting for a thief to finish her robbery... But I really want to catch her! I don't want them or anyone else to help! I'm the one that's going to catch her!

Suddenly I see someone jumping gracefully out of a window towards the roof. I would recognize that silhouette anywhere! It's my chance!

"Melody A-" Before I could finish my sentence she was gone. "Damn!"

**Next morning**

"Good morning!" Stella screamed, practically at my ears since Brandon is right beside me. What _great_ way to start the day!

Following her was Bloom, that Earth girl, or fairy... or whatever she is... I can't believe Sky actually has his head over heels for this... well... for this Earth girl! Well, I don't get either how Brandon ever agreed to date Stella so I guess I just don't understand my friends...

Oh, and here comes Musa! Damn! Of course she had to be around! She is probably the most annoying girl I've ever met!

"Good morning everyone!" Musa said enthusiastically. What's so great about the morning for her to be so happy? I mean, I just had one of the most awful nights I ever had, I have the greatest headache of all times, I can barely talk and this pixie wakes up with all this joy? Seriously, how does she even do that?

"Good morning!" Brandon greeted, as joyful as her. Okay, I understand that Musa is happy, after all she just woke up from a full night asleep, but Brandon...! I don't understand him.

"Hey, I have heard about what happened!" Stella said. What's the big new? You always hear about everything that happens!

"She appeared again last night, didn't she?" Bloom asked as interested as Stella. Those nosy pixies...

"Yes, she did..." Sky sighed. I guess he doesn't know what to say... I wouldn't know either.

"We know! This time it was a mansion owned by an old rich man addicted to paintings!" Really? How does she even know that?

"Musa, did you hear about it?" Bloom asked directing her attention to Musa that didn't seem to be listening to their talk. She is probably thinking about that new song she heard on the radio. Pathetic!

"Huh? You're talking as if a ghost appeared on that mansion." Musa said, calmly smiling at them. She was paying attention?

"Are you talking about Melody Angel?" Flora asked while walking towards us, putting herself right beside Musa. I thought she was taking care of her garden as usual or something... Well, when she is not taking care of her plants, she is listening to someone talk and complain about their problems in life and those kind of crap... Flora and Musa are always together... I think they are best friends... I mean why would they be together all the time if they weren't? But I thought Musa's best friend is Tecna... Girls are too confusing! I will never understand their minds!

"Yup." Stella answered happily.

"From what I know, her hair flutters in the wind as she steals only from the bad. Because of her classy figure and musical powers people call her Melody Angel." She paused and smiled sweetly at us. "But no one knows her true identity." That's true. She's really well informed.

"Her great magical powers have never, not even once, failed yet." Stella said. Does she really admires this thief? It doesn't matter how good she is with magic, she uses it for bad purposes.

"She is as graceful as the wind itself." Bloom added, looking at the sky, feeling the breeze. Is she serious? Because of her being so graceful, we can't catch her! And that... makes her happy?!

"She's just wonderful!" The two girls said in sync as Musa looked at them and Flora giggled happily. That's it! I've had enough of this crap! She's a _thief_! She isn't wonderful and she has to be caught!

"What's so wonderful about her, huh?" I asked angrily as the whole group looked at me surprised. "Melody Angel or whatever her name is...She is a thief and a thief is a thief. To call her 'wonderful' is just stupid." I said as the girls glared at me. Too bad they don't accept the truth.

"Calm down, Riven. Personally, I don't think Melody Angel is bad either. If it wasn't because of our mission, I would never consider try to catch her." Helia said calmly looking at me, leaving me speechless. When I was about to finally retort, Timmy interrupted.

"Yes, I agree with Helia. She is probably a great person. I would like to meet her someday." Great, the two pacifists of the group are on the thief's side.

"I bet you'd like to meet her too, Riven!" Musa out of the blue spoke up. Everyone looked at her surprised. Even I. I know this girl is hot-headed but not about those kind of things! Sometimes I think she is just trying to piss me off.

"No way that would happen! Melody Angel is a mature, elegant and gorgeous young girl!" Stella said dreamily as if creating the thief's image on her head."I bet she wouldn't even look at you! Isn't that right, girls?" Stella said pointing at me and frowning. What's wrong with this fairies? As if I ever were interested on a pest like her.

"Just shut up! I bet she's just an ugly, immature girl that just steals for the sake of stealing and that's it!" I said angry. How come those pixies always piss me off?

"What did you said?" Musa got her face closer to mine, red of anger. I don't know what's wrong with this girl but she really has courage... Now that I'm close to her, I can see she has the most beautiful navy eyes ever. They are so profound... Whatever! WHY DO I CARE?

"You know what kind of person Melody Angel is?! She IS a thief!" Flora has holding onto Musa, stopping her from jump on a argument with me. I calmed myself down and looked at her. "These are her crimes just this month..." I paused to think about it. "She stole seven expensive jewels and two famous paintings!"

**Musa POV**

"This is all Melody Angel's fault!" Riven said or rather yelled at me.

"Strange... I don't remember taking any jewels..." I thought out loud. Jewels...? I don't think so...

"What did you said?" He asked getting closer to me. Oh, crap...!

"A-anyway, Red Fountain hasn't caught Melody Angel yet! She keeps escaping again and again! Why should we believe in what one of you says?" I said getting him clearly angry. I kind of like how his eyes sparkle when he gets angry... It's kinda hot... Oh, man! WHY AM I THINKING THAT?

"For your information, I'll be the one who catches Melody Angel!" Yeah, right...

"If someone like you ever caught her, I guarantee you I would stop liking her instantly!" I screamed back at him. This guy is really pushing me too much!

"What did you said?" He asked now red of anger for my words. This is kind of funny!

"What? Didn't you heard me?" I said as I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder at the person and face palm myself mentally. Miss Griselda! No! Why her? Of all people, why her?

"I am not interested in your personal arguments but you two are disturbing the other students. This gardens belongs to Alfea and every student has to feel comfortable in them." Miss Griselda turned to Riven with an even more serious face. I think she doesn't like him. But again, who does? "About the young man, I think it is your time to come back to Red Fountain. I am sure you have some important subject to study."

The boys slowly turned towards Alfea's gates. Riven glared one last time at me and frowned as he followed his friends. I really can't understand how they can put up with Riven all day. I would go mad if I were on their place!

**Normal POV**

As soon as her music classes ended, Musa ran as fast as she could towards Alfea's gardens, hoping Flora would be there somewhere.

And she was, of course. She was kneeling on the floor talking to her precious plants.

"Hi Flora. Do you have a moment?" Musa said kneeling beside her.

"Sure Musa. What's wrong?" Flora asked sweetly smiling at her. Musa's face contorted with her question.

"I'm worried." Musa said looking at her lap. "Yesterday... they were pretty close..." She sighed looking at Flora's face. Her expression calmed everyone down.

"Musa, don't think too much about that. People need you, you know..." Flora said caressing the plants and healing some of them with her magic.

"Yeah, you're right..." She sighed again and looked at Flora, now smiling. "Something new?"

"Yes, you see..."

**Flora POV**

"... there is this little girl named Sadie. She talked to me in Magix... She is with lots of problems despite her age, and she had to talk to someone..." I paused and looked at Musa's serious face. "Her grandfather, the person who takes care of her, is a jewelry appraiser. One day, he was brought two beautiful rubies... The first was a very expensive and rare jewel named the Red Flame and the second was a fake duplicate of the jewel as a precaution for thefts. But the duplicate was so real that the owners couldn't tell which one was real... That's why the dealer, Ulric, asked her grandfather for the appraisal..."

"I'm not understanding how I fit into this story..." Musa said. Her intentions are good but she has to learn to be patient.

"Now the grandfather is asking for help. He lied to Ulric and told him the fake jewel was the real one. Then he bought the other gem, the real one, at a cheap price."

"But that's fraud." Musa said sadly "He's a thief... I don't think I can help him..." Musa said caressing the flowers in front of her.

"Everyone makes mistakes but he regretted it. Now he needs our help." I said smiling at my friend standing beside me. "Ulric sold the fake gem to a rich lady, thinking it was the real one. We need to make things right." I said. I hope Musa listens to what her heart says and decides to help. She is a good person.

"Well, I think that if I switch the fake gem for the real one, everything will be alright..." Musa said thoughtfully. With my magic, I make the real jewel appear before Musa's eyes. I hand her the gem carefully.

"It's time for you to make your appearance, Melody Angel."

**Musa POV**

**Late that night**

Jumping from roof to roof, I am now transformed as Melody Angel. This transformation is pretty great. I'm glad my mom gave me this magical amulet when I was a child.

I stop on the rich lady's house. I can see from her bedroom's window that she's fast asleep. I enter the mansion towards the other window.

I am inside the house. Now, I just have to find the jewel... I keep walking until I find the safe. Finally! Now, how will I open it?

Wait... It's already open. That's strange...

As I look inside, a alarm starts ringing and I see a person jumping off the window. I can't believe it! Another thief?!

The jewel has been stolen?! Oh, man! I have to get out of here!

I jump out of the window and follow, from the roofs, the thief, now driving a car. After a while, he stops driving and enters a huge mansion. I stand by the window listening the conversation between the thief and another man I don't recognize.

"Did it go well?" The man I don't know asked. He is kind of scary.

"Yes, Ulric." Wait, what did he just said? Ulric? The previous owner of the gem?

"This is perfect. We steal the jewels we sell, and then resell them to some other idiot."

"That's terrible! Absolutely unforgivable!" I whisper angrily. How dare he? He thinks he can just go and fool around with people? I will teach this guy a lesson!

Suddenly the alarm rings! Was it my fault? Well, anyway... I have to get out of here!

Oh, no! The Specialists?! How come they are here? I guess they are smarter than they appear... Hey, Riven's missing...

Oh, well... Let's see what happens...

"What happened, sir? The alarm went off! Is everything ok?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, just one of you that got caught in our alarm system." What's he talking about?

"One of us?" Helia asked surprised. Well, I don't blame him. I'm as surprised as him.

"This young man is part of your team, right?" Everyone turned to where the man was pointing. There was Riven struggling with two guards holding his arms! I have to make a great effort to don't laugh at him.

"How rude of me." He said. "Let the boy go." He ordered the guards that quickly accomplished his orders.

Okay, I don't have any more time to lose! It's now or never!

With my hands, I make some perfect copies of myself to confuse them.

"Hey, what's this?" Brandon asks as he sees a large group of fake Melody Angels entering the mansion from the window.

"It's Melody Angel!" Riven yelled. Yup, it's me!

I climb to the window of the top floor and enter the mansion. I ran as fast as I can and I finally find the safe.

I open it slowly, just to be sure no alarm will ring... Inside the safe, there's a little wood box. What could this be?

I open it and find eight pretty jewels inside. I quickly switch the fake ruby inside the box for the real ruby.

Hey, I hear steps! Someone's coming!

The thief and Ulric enter the room and come running towards me! Well, I have just the right spell for you two... A sleeping spell!

Before they reach me, they fell on the floor infatuated by my magic. I take the box and put it in front of them.

Riven quickly enters the room as I stick myself to the ceiling so he won't see me.

He reaches out for the box and opens it.

"So that's the reason..." He said to himself. Ulric and the man wake up and turn to Riven who is attentively analyzing the jewels. I hope they don't hurt him! "You are a smart man, Mr. Ulric. Stealing back the jewels you sell..." He got what happened? He's smart...

"How dare you? You can't accuse me of being a thief! You don't have any evidences!" Damn this guy! I don't need evidences to know you're a criminal!

"Those jewels are the evidences! They were all stolen this month!" He paused "Melody Angel has always a valid reason to steal! She's not a common thief, you know!" This guy... isn't as bad as he seems, is he? "The real thief is you!" He pointed at Ulric infuriated.

The two of them advance towards Riven with a very dangerous look. Cowards! Two against one! That's just not fair!

With my hands I form two magical balls and throw them at the mans. As they hit them, they pass out and Riven just stands there staring at me...

Well, my job here is done! Time to leave!

Suddenly I feel something wrapping my foot and pulling me. Riven catches me with one of his strange engines! That ungrateful bastard! I just saved his life!

"You won't escape either! Now I've got you!" He pulls my foot strongly and I end up falling on top of him.

Oh, no! Please, don't look at me!

With a quick spell, I cover my face with a mask, surprising him. Without hesitation, I jump to the window closer to me.

"Don't be a coward! Come down here, Melody Angel!" I so don't have time for this! I open the window to go away from this mansion, from this guys... To go away from HIM!

"Wait!" I stop. "Challenge me! Send me a warning next time you plan to appear!" I can't help but giggle. "Don't forget to do that!" I giggle again but louder.

"_That was a bit fun!_" I jump off the window happily.

**Riven POV**

I got out of the room as the others enter to find the box with the seven stolen jewels and the unknown gem that I am pretty sure it's stolen too. They can take care of that themselves.

I exit the mansion.

Melody Angel... She seems to be about the same age as me...

I touched her... Her skin was really soft...

**Normal POV**

Sadie is sitting in her bed as a basked tied in a little red balloon appears in her window. She runs anxiously to pick him as she finds in the basket the fake ruby with a message from Melody Angel.

_You are a good girl._

_Take care of your grandfather._

Happily, she hugs the basket and runs off to her grandfather.

**Next morning**

"They returned the jewel to it's owner! I guess it's the end of the case..." Musa said to Flora, leaning against a tree.

"Okay, then I'll be going!" Flora ran towards Alfea leaving Musa wondering about her rush.

"Oh, hey Musa." She looked surprised at Riven, who was staring at her. She hadn't notice him.

"Hi!" Musa said joyful. "I heard Saladin praised you and asked you to help in every investigation of Melody Angel from now on! Is that right?"

"Yeah! And next time, I'm gonna get Melody Angel!" Musa smiled awkwardly at him.

"Well, anyway... Do your best!" She said.

"Sure! Just watch me!" He said as Musa giggled and left towards Alfea.

* * *

**I was not sure if I should publish this story or not so I don't know yet if I will erase it or continue it. I will probably do the second chapter of Lost in Magix next.**


End file.
